


Five times Jaehyun didn't order coffee and the one time he did

by Neo_Cults



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blink and you miss the bunny, Fluff, Jaehyun's the panicked gay, Johnten are the annoying friends, M/M, Taeyong's the cute barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Cults/pseuds/Neo_Cults
Summary: Jaehyun orders practically every other drink on the menu other than coffee, five timesAnd orders coffee once and ends up getting more than a drink.Where,Jaehyun, the resident college coffee hater, keeps going to the 24-hour cafe for the cute barista who works there.





	Five times Jaehyun didn't order coffee and the one time he did

**Author's Note:**

> I'm whipped for Jaeyong. Do you blame me?

The universe is out to get him.

He’s sure of it. Not like it was particularly nice to him any other day but today deserves to be in a category of its own. Waking up a whole hour late on the day he has an important presentation, forgetting his laptop at home and then having to go back for it, fumbling through his presentation, eating bad mystery meat for lunch, having to stay late at the library to attempt to save his grades and then being kicked out by the librarian… Jaehyun wasn’t having a great day but the moment he felt the first raindrop plopping on his forehead he was sure it was karma for making fun of Johnny for his emo phase. What other thing has he done to deserve this?

The pitch black sky overhead was illuminated with dark grey clouds, not the pretty kind either, rather like the sad excuse for slime you make after watching countless DIY videos.

Just when another raindrop hit his nose bridge he did what any normal, sane person would’ve done. He ran for his life towards the first building that wasn’t closed at this hour. Luckily enough, the 24-hour campus café was brightly lit up and practically begging him to take shelter there.

He barged in using his elbow to open the door looking more like he was there to rob the place but given his wet dog appearance, he looked more crazed.

Honestly speaking, he couldn’t be less bothered about what he looked like but given the fact that there, standing behind the counter was the most ethereal guy he’s ever seen, he’s less than satisfied about his entrance. The guy had warmest brown (slightly terrified) eyes, a small frown Jaehyun wanted to wipe off and his jaw- you could probably use it to chop veggies if you’re bored. 

Clearing his throat, the guy asked him with the brightest smile anyone could muster at 2 am, “Hi! What would you like to have?”

Jaehyun contemplated whether saying ‘your number’ would be deemed too forward for their first meeting. Maybe he isn’t feeling that confident right now. He looks up at the tall, imposing menu above. It’s quite the impressive list but considering that Jaehyun hated coffee with a passion, he hasn’t got a clue to what half the items are. Not wanting to keep the guy waiting for too long he takes the safest option.

“A mineral water, please.”

Yes, he ordered a mineral water at a café. Did he panic? Yes, yes he did. The guy gives him a look of bewilderment. “Do you want anything else with that?”

The mystery meat in his stomach has long killed his appetite for anything solid and he doesn’t think he has it in him to try anything else. “That’s all. Thank you.” Smooth, Jaehyun. Real smooth. Make him fall for you with your manners and your taste in drinks. Ten’s going to be so disappointed in him.

“Can I have your name?”

Okay. He hasn’t been to a lot of cafes but he knows that they only take your name when there are a lot of customers and considering that he’s the only customer there, he’s sure it isn’t necessary. And what is he even going to do? Mark the water bottle as Jaehyun’s?

“Jaehyun?” He replies, not quite seeing the point of the question.

“You sure?” The guy raises a brow. A very cute brow, if Jaehyun may add.

“I think so.” Jaehyun nods. The guy grins at him, his eyes sparkling. Maybe he doesn’t think I’m a dumbass.

“Well then Jaehyun, here’s your water. I hope you come here for a better drink next time. I make good coffee if I do say so myself.”

A next time? Did he hear that right? 

Realizing that he’s still standing there like a not so glamorous statue, he pulls out his wallet and pays for his drink shoots and thanks every god he knows in the process. 

By now the rain has stopped pouring down and Jaehyun doesn’t know exactly when that happened but he leaves the café with the promise of a next time, a mineral water and a cute guy on his mind.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

He’s a little disappointed.

He woke up 30 minutes early today and jogged all the way to the café to get a green tea before classes. He even made sure he looked good, which when translated means that he wore a button up shirt instead of his usual hoodies, all to find a different person, strangely resembling a bunny, working the counter instead. 

Not wanting to have wasted coming there, Jaehyun orders his green tea anyway and asks the barista, “Where’s the other guy? The one with the sharp jaw?”

“You mean Taeyong? He works the 8 p.m. to 4 a.m. night shift.”

Night shift? If it means that he’d have to sacrifice his sleep to see his little crush, he’s going to goddamn do it. 

“Thanks, man. Could you please let him know that I came here today?”

With that, he leaves with his piping hot tea and it only occurs to him when he’s at the campus gates that he forgot to mention his name to the barista.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

It took him two days to muster up the courage to go back to the café. He made sure he went there at the appropriate time of midnight to meet the guy- wait, no. Taeyong. To meet Taeyong again.

He made a much more graceful entry this time, no banging into a door or anything of the sort. Taeyong gave him the most welcoming smile he’s ever seen the minute he stepped into the room.

“I’ve heard from a little birdy that you came here looking for me a couple days ago.”

“The little birdy’s right and also, I ordered a green tea just to make you proud.” Jaehyun boasts.

“That’s a huge upgrade from the water,” Taeyongs admits, seemingly impressed. “Didn’t think you were going to come here today.”

Be bold Jaehyun. Make Ten proud. Be bold.

“I couldn’t pass up on the chance to meet my favorite barista again.” He tried, okay.

“I'm your favorite now? I’m quite honored. Got anything in mind for what you want today?” Taeyong inquires, looking hopeful.

“Your number. Hot chocolate will do too, I guess.” It took all of Jaehyun’s will not to run away from the spot after saying that but judging from Taeyong’s shellshocked expression, he wasn’t the only one affected by it.

Taeyong snaps out of it and chuckles, “Confident. I like it. A hot chocolate coming right up!”

Jaehyun sits at the table closest to the counter and prays to whoever’s in charge of his pathetic love life to give him a chance. He stayed up and even wore his best pair of shoes for this.

He hears the bell ding and gets up to collect his order and there it is- In big, bold numbers. Taeyong’s number written on the plastic cup’s side.

“It’s getting pretty late and you look tired. Go home, get some rest and text me in the morning. Okay?” Taeyong instructs, leaving no room for argument and for once in his life Jaehyun’s prepared to follow instructions.

He leaves the café sleepy, with the best hot cocoa he’s ever tasted in his hand and content, having gotten Taeyong’s number.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

He’s stressed, and maybe a little anxious. Looming deadlines, the expectations of his family and professors and the overwhelming burden of all his club duties and being a business administration major are getting to his head. He’s been trying to get some sleep for the past two hours but nothing’s working. So he texts the one person who can always make him feel better. Taeyong, as he discovered was quite the avid texter, always equipped with the right soft meme or emoji to get his point across. They’ve been chatting frequently for the past week and he’s found out a lot about Taeyong. Apparently, he’s a music production major, which Jaehyun thinks is the coolest thing ever and is quite possibly the smoothest guy ever on text. 

Taeyong replies immediately with a ‘What’s bothering you?’ and Jaehyun immediately gets up and starts making his way to the café again just because he wants to see him. He gets there in record time and Taeyong looks relieved to see him.

“I got worried. You weren’t replying and I didn’t know what happened and-“ Taeyong rambles, seeing the look on Jaehyun’s face, he stops. “What’s wrong?”  
Taeyong jumps over the counter and drags Jaehyun to the sofa at the corner. He makes him sit down gently and wraps his hands around him, worrying that he’s overstepping boundaries but when Jaehyun breaks down into quiet sobs, he tightens his hold, rocking them back and forth.

Jaehyun lets it all out, he lets out all his insecurities without holding back because for once in his life he feels like there’s someone who understands, who doesn’t see him as weak, someone who’d listen and who he feels safe with. 

Taeyong listens, without any judgment. He rubs circles into his back and listens through it all. And when Jaehyun’s done, “ I haven’t known you long enough but even I know how hard working and dedicated you are. No one and nothing can budge the Jung Jaehyun I know. But sometimes it gets overwhelming and you need to take a break. Don’t let other’s expectations and views pressure you into doing things that don’t make you happy. Take your time. Do things at your speed. You’re only going to get back stronger when you’re ready. Know that I’m here for you, whenever you need me. It isn’t wrong for wanting to escape for a while.” Taeyong reassures him. 

He makes him a strawberry smoothie, flips the closed sign onto the café door and plays him ridiculous nineties songs he knew Jaehyun loved.  
He drops him back home as well despite Jaehyun trying to convince him not to.

Jaehyun leaves that day with a taste of strawberry, tear-stained cheeks, in the arms of someone who’s quickly becoming his rock.  
And maybe that’s okay with him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He regrets this. He regrets this so very much.

Perhaps letting Ten and Johnny tag along to the café wasn’t the greatest idea, but they were getting suspicious as to where Jaehyun kept disappearing off to and who he kept talking to on the phone and there's only so long he could cover it up. 

It had been his fault really. The moment Ten peeked into his phone and found him texting ‘Taeyongie’, he knew it would go all downhill from there.

So that how he finds himself being dragged to the café at 8:30 on a Thursday night by his determined friends who think he’s incapable of liking someone. He doesn’t need a 7th sense to tell him that they’re going to embarrass him.

He gives Taeyong a grimace as soon as he enters the crowded room. Taeyong waves at him and goes back to taking the customers orders.

“Holy shit. He’s real.” Johnny mutters, mind blown.

“What do you mean, he's real? What did you guys think?” Jaehyun questions, astounded.

“Honey, at this point we were sure you’re dating a sim.” Ten exclaims, genuinely surprised. He’s dragged once again to the corner table before he can protest. He’s now convinced he’s a human rag doll.

“So…spill.” Ten and Johnny say at the same time and it’s a little creepy how in sync they’ve been ever since they started dating.

“There’s nothing to spill!” Jaehyun says defensively.

“Either you tell us the details or I’ll tell Taeyongie about your plushie obsession and drooling habit.” 

Ten’s the actual incarnation of the devil. There’s no other way.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Jaehyun wouldn’t dare test Ten’s patience. “As I’ve said before, there’s no juicy story. I just came here once to escape the rain and it kind of became a routine cause I liked Taeyong’s company.”

“So basically you’re saying you’re whipped for him and don’t know what to do with your gay feelings.” Johnny interpreted and if it weren’t for the fact they’re in a public place, Jaehyun would’ve socked him in the face.

“Well, I can see it happening. You’re cute, he’s hot and you’ll fill the world with your beautiful babies and I’ll be the best man.” Ten adds. Maybe they’re a little (read: a lot) annoying but he knows his friends would always support him.

And then Johnny asks the million dollar question, “So do you plan on ever asking him out or are you going to continue pining in silence?”

“They do say silence is golden.”

“And we say you’re an idiot.” Ten mutters and gets up, determined. Oh no. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll be right back after ordering. I’m famished. No coffee for you right, Jaehyun?”

Taking Jaehyun’s nod as his cue to get in line, Ten leaves. Jaehyun’s never felt more nervous, not even when he sang in front of the entire school when he was in second grade. 

Ten takes suspiciously long to order. He starts talking with Taeyong like they’re childhood best friends and to be quite frank, Jaehyun’s quite terrified of the information exchange that’s taking place there. So much so that Johnny has to tell him to calm down.

Ten returns with sandwiches, coffee and apple juice, which is probably for him. He’s a little offended, he feels like a kid getting his happy meal drink. The rest of dinner goes relatively uneventful. They talk about Ten’s upcoming dance recital, about Johnny’s dormmate who keeps stealing his socks and everything and anything.

It’s late by the time they’re done and when they’re about to leave, Ten shoots Taeyong a thumbs up and if that doesn’t ring warning bells in Jaehyun’s head then nothing can. But he forgets about it when Taeyong looks at him and smiles and oh there’s the feeling of butterflies in his stomach again.

He leaves that day feeling giddy, like an elementary kid experiencing his first crush while his friends gush about how cute Taeyong and he’d be together.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Maybe it’s time to finally do it.

It isn’t going to hurt. Coffee doesn’t taste that bad right? 

That’s how he finds himself at the café at 3:30 in the morning, all because of the urge to try something new and also perhaps make Taeyong proud.

Taeyong greets him with his usual smile but there’s a sense of restlessness to it. Does he know about the coffee? “So what’ it’s going to be today? A smoothie? Juice? Black tea, perhaps?”

“No, actually. I want to try something different.”

He looks up at the menu board and it’s a little confusing. There are way too many types and he’s got way too less experience. So he orders the first thing that catches his eye.  
“A mocha latte, please.”

“One mocha latte coming- Wait what?” Taeyong splutters. “You’re ordering coffee? You’re actually doing it?”

“Sometimes you just have to go for it.”

“Lucky for you, that’s what I happen to specialize in.”

Jaehyun wasn’t sure he was talking about the coffee. He sits by his usual seat, feeling anxiousness bubbling up in his stomach,

Taeyong comes over to serve the drink, Jaehyun thanks him and looks down at it.

Written in elegant cursive, in foam are the words- Date me? He’s dreaming, isn’t he? Or is this an alternate universe?

He quickly looks up at looks up at Taeyong who’s sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, looking at everything other than Jaehyun’s eyes. 

“Are you serious?” The words are out of his mouth before his brain to mouth filter can operate.

“Yes? Honestly, I wasn’t sure you liked me but your friend, Ten erased that doubt.” Ten, that beautiful asshole, his new best friend. Who knows a Johnny? “So… yes or no?” Taeyong asks, tone hesitant.

“Uh?” Jaehyun’s brain adds articulately, “Oh! Yes!! Definitely! I’m all in! Count me on board.”

Johnny’s right, he seems smarter when he’s quiet. To his relief, Taeyong seems to find it cute and laughs.

“Well, in that case, wanna see the sunrise with me? It’s almost time for Doyoung’s shift. I promise I’ll bring donuts, and coffee if you like it!”

Jaehyun would never sacrifice sleep for anyone but if it’s Taeyong, he knows he’d always make an exception. 

Jaehyun leaves that day holding a coffee in one hand ( yes, he liked the mocha latte ) and his boyfriend’s ( he could get used to saying that ) hand in the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of craving coffee and sleep.


End file.
